BlogWeb
by Ragxell
Summary: 2095 año del caos, las primeras potencias mundiales han caído y se han levantado nuevas, ante la reciente revolucion el hambre y la pobreza de muchos se hace evidente. Los medios de comunicacion no veraces y los nuevos reporteros nacen como los bloggers.


_**Blog_Web**_

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

2095 fue un año de batallas, el hambre y caos político; las tropas de diferentes bandos saqueaban las ciudades, los bandidos aprovechaban el desorden para robar y asesinar. Esta situación hizo necesario que se reunieran los grandes y poderosos líderes de países del primer mundo para tratar de solucionar los problemas más graves, pero lo único que solucionaron algunos fueron sus propios problemas. Sin embargo sólo temporalmente las cosas parecían ir bien.

De pronto se daba el "milagro" de que alguna nación recuperase su estabilidad, oportunidad que usaba para alentar a sus ciudadanos y fortalecer su fuerza militar para sacar provecho de otros países vecinos y ganar terreno. Así desaparecieron las hostigadoras potencias mundiales; no estoy en un error, reaparecieron con una forma diferente.

Los países tercermundistas que antes sufrían, ahora se lo hacían pagar con sangre a otras naciones, hacían desaparecer vidas inocentes sin reconocer su valor, ya no recordaban su época de miseria y sufrimiento o si lo hacían era con un solo propósito cobrar venganza de ello. Esos líderes de países bajos, que soñaban con cambiar al mundo, ahora se convertían en grandes sádicos y asesinos de espíritu, que gozaban de quitarles todo rastro de esperanza a las personas, convirtiéndolos en muertos en vida. En realidad sólo querían cambiar un mundo; su mundo. Por que la relativa paz y estabilidad que gozaban algunos tenía que tener algún soporte o fundamento… el principio de la pirámide, el quebranto y pesar de muchos.

Pero sólo algunos consiguieron esa gloria. Otros por lo tanto, que siempre habían sido miserables ahora seguían siéndolo, pero en escenarios cada vez peores. ¿Quién detendrá este ciclo en la historia que dolorosamente se repite una y otra vez?

Potencia tras potencia, fue cayendo, siendo sustituida por otra mas poderosa que nunca lograba saciar su sed de poder provocando amargura al más pequeño y débil que a su vez ansiaba el poder también. ¿Puedes ver la serie de sucesos repetitivos?

_El poder sólo puede dar lugar a la tristeza,  
y dentro de esa furia feroz,  
la rabia hace olvidar la tristeza.*_

Por que nada ha cambiado desde el principio de la creación, todo sigue igual. No, eso no tiene que ser enteramente cierto; empeoraba cada vez más. Pero para el 2099 se esperaban un ligero cambio con esperanza, con aquella ilusión que le regresaba una parte de su vida a algunas personas tan desdichadas.

La época del _nuevo_ cambio nació cuando el comandante Jacobo Said de la Fuerza Armada Árabe encabezó secretamente un grupo de conspiradores en contra del sistema actual de las potencias, que resultaba ser más opresora que las anteriores; de los cuales algunos de sus integrantes eran, inesperadamente, ciudadanos influyentes de países poderosos. Pero el tenerlos como miembros era un arma de doble filo, actuando como agentes dobles, su lealtad a cualquiera de los dos bandos, en ocasiones podía resultar incierta y ponía en peligro su pequeña pero potentada organización.

Antes de que todo el caos fuera tan evidente y se viviera tan plenamente en el 95', los gobiernos y algunos grandes empresarios -que se verían afectados por el pánico antecedente a los sucesos- compraron todos los medios de comunicación que les dio alcance, tratando de cubrir la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Esto provocó que la gente perdiera la fe en los medios tradicionales de noticias y por lo tanto, los _bloggers_ aparecieron como los verdaderos reporteros, encargados de dar a conocer la verdad y de buscar como mantener la calma y la vida en un mundo tan peligroso.

* * *

*Nota: Frase de _Naruto Shippuden_

**_Aquí les traigo el comienzo de esta historia que empezé com mucho empeño, y que aun no sé como terminará... _**

**_Como es una historia clasificada en "Originales" algunas veces surgen quejas de palgio y demás. Cualquier parecido con otra historia debe de ser coincidencia ya que nunca me robaría el crédito de alguien más. Si lo pensaís así, haganmelo saber y el porque; claro siempre con respeto, ya que una opinión la puede dar cualquiera, pero lo importante radica en ser constructivo._**


End file.
